


Three's a Crowd

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tries to reach out to Jensen, knowing his costar is going through something he doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Jensen entered the trailer with a sigh. The large dog nudged at his hand as he threw himself on the couch. "Jay honey, I'm home. Did you miss me?" Silence met his inquiry. "Well, at least you missed me, Sadie." He scratched the dog's ear affectionately. 

About ten minutes later, Jared ducked into his trailer and broke into a dimpled grin. "Jensen! You're back!" He enveloped his co-star in a bear hug. Jensen only half risen from the couch. "How ya feelin'? You look like shit. Are you better? Worse?"

Jensen hesitated, not knowing how to answer the loaded questions. He knew, technically, he was better. Dean had been gone since his visit to Markus Daniels, a family friend and psychologist. The hunter had vanished in the parking lot, sweaty and naked from his solo romp on the office desk. It was the last image Jensen had of him. 

As far as how he was feeling, that was another story. He had dropped a lot of weight, leaving him pale and weak. The normally bright green eyes were dull and glassy, bags dark and sagging underneath. Jensen tried to muster a smile to ease Jared's worried gaze. "You know me, partying too hard in Texas." Three weeks at home with his family should have left him relaxed and ready to work. Instead, he was tired and agitated. 

"Well, the mono is gonna be believable." Jared studied Jensen's sunken cheeks and sallow skin. "Wanna talk about it?"

They both sunk into the couch. Jensen sighing and staring at his hands. "Dude, it just gets so intense, ya know? Dean eats at me sometimes."

"You forget where he ends and you begin." The soft voice tickled his ear.

"Yes!" Jensen's eyes shined. 

Jared looked confused. "Yes what?"

Jensen didn't need to turn to know his counterpart had appeared behind him. He smelled a strong whiff of whiskey and seen the dirt caked boot stretched out in front of the couch. "I just sometimes feel like I don't know where Dean ends and I begin, ya know?" Jensen repeated. His brow furrowed and he turned to look over his shoulder in realization. "Actually, it's not like that at all." 

"I blame you and thank you for everything." Dean's voice rumbled in Jensen's stomach.

"I know you." Jensen stared at the boot dangling off the couch. "You are who I fight NOT to be everyday. And yet, you're who everyone wants me to be."

Jared scanned the room uncomfortably. "Hey man, you're talking to the couch."

"No, I'm . . . ya know what?" Jensen turned to Jared and licked his lips. "I'm going to talk to you."

"Great. Are you sure you and the couch don't want to hash it out?" Jared peered around Jared at the empty seat that held Dean. 

Jensen shoo'd the spot away with his hand. "Nay, I wanna talk to you. How ya been?" He scootched closer to his co-star, letting there knees touch in the center of the couch. 

Jared glanced down at the closeness of their bodies but answered the question. "Good. Fine. Working hard. Taking up slack for the guy who plays my brother." 

Jensen nodded, as if the words couldn't sink in over Dean's hand rubbing his shoulder. "You're a good actor. You'll be fine."

Jared snickered, then watched Jensen's eyes fight to focus. "Ya know, I've been. . . really worried about you." He laid his hand on Jensen's knee, waiting for a reaction. 

Jensen's eyes flashed to his fellow actor, still feeling the rough calloused hands of the actor now traveling up into his hair. "I'm good." His voice high and strained.

Jared leaned closer, letting the smell of sour candies and musk invade Jensen's nostrils. "I just. . . realized how much I . . . need you."

Dean's breath bathed Jensen's ear, his voice deep and husky. "Well, ain't that a hoot. The Neanderthal has a boner for ya." The hunter's fingers twisted in Jen's hair, pulling his head back to expose the long line of neck to Jared. 

Jared watched as Jensen's head lolled back, looking like an invitation to sample the delicate skin across his throat. The taller man swallowed noticabley as his head descended toward his fellow actor. A bright pink tongue licked inches away from Dean's stroking fingers. Jensen wallowed in the sensation of the two warm bodies pressing against him. Jared's hand kneeding mindlessly into his thigh. Dean stroking the delicate skin around Jensen's earlobe.  
Jared whispered in Jensen's ear nervously. "I really missed you."

Jensen tried to concentrate on the mouth that suckled at his neck. It slowly traced a line up his jaw toward his mouth. But the hunter's fingers that began scratching into his skin wouldn't be ignored.

"Jenny." Dean singsonged into the actor's ear. "You're totally fucked up, dude. You got Bigfoot ready to run the bases with ya, and yet I'm still here." Dean's hand snaked around and rubbed at the growing arousal in Jensen's pants. The oldest Winchester's mouth biting at the back of Jensen's neck. 

Jared's mouth finally met the corner of his fellow actors. He hesitantly pressed his lips to Jensen's, waiting for a response. Slowly Jen's mouth opened to the pressure, moaning softly as Dean roughened his assault on the denim covered erection. Jared deepened the kiss, sweeping his lips across Jensen's and pushing his tongue into the plush barrier. Jen's gasp parted the way for Jared's tongue and soon they were licking at each other feverishly. 

Dean kept up his nipping at Jensen's neck, his hand folding into Jared's flips at the back of his neck, the other hand unzipping the front of Jen's jeans and pulling out the hard cock. Jen pushed back into the warm hunter, hands sliding up the front of Jared's shirt. He felt the cut muscles of his stomach ripple past his hands as he moved his way to the broad toned chest.

It was Jared's turn to moan. He broke the kiss to catch sight of Jensen's throbbing dick standing between them. The hazel of his eye's flickered in the florescent light as he undid his own jeans and shucked them to the trailer floor. 

Jensen stared at the thick cock before him. Jared hand cupped his own erection, meeting eyes with his co-star. Dean let go of Jared and stroked the small of Jen's back with his hand, moaning in the actor's ear. His hand still sliding across Jensen's naked dick. Jen felt the naked legs of the hunter straddle his waste, and the weight of his dick rub against his thin shirt. Almost as if reading his mind, Jared pulled the shirt over his head, letting the hunter's manhood slap against his skin, gradually building into a thrust against his back. 

Jensen closed his eyes at the sensations swirling around him. The heady scent of Jared and the whimper's coming from his fellow actor's lips, crushing his sanity into a million pieces and tossing it into the Vancouver air. He pushed back into the hunter's erection, feeling the pre-cum slick his back. He reached out and touched the tip of Jared's cock as it slid out of his hand. The unexpected touch sent the throbbing member to quiver across the palm of Jen's hand, vieing for more pressure. Jensen untwined Jared's fingers and took their place around the thick pulsing arousal. He rocked into Dean's grasp and tried to match the stroke with the hand that held Jared. Dean's cock joined the rhythm. Jensen basked in the flesh that enveloped him, listening to the two sets of moans ring in his ear. He watched Dean's hand pull Jared's hair and leaned in to kissed the other actor's mouth that hung open before him. 

Jared spoke into his mouth, breathless and shaky. "I have wanted to touch you forever." He bucked into Jensen's hand, pulling the pouty lips back down to his own mouth. Jensen felt the heat building with in him, both bodies pressing against him, spurring his excitement with their loudening pants and moans. He groaned as the pace began to sputter out of rhythm, fighting for more friction, he ground his dick harder into Dean's hand and felt the squeeze of the hunter's calloused finger's throw him over the edge. Jensen smelled the whiskey breath across his cheek, a tongue licking the curve of his shoulder. He felt the flood on his back as Dean screamed through his release, falling against Jensen's back in content exhaustion. The actor's green eye's fluttered open in time to watch his co-star shoot his own cum, wetting his chest and stomach. Jen followed the fluids path as it left a shiny trail down the tanned muscles. 

Jared's words tumbled out of his mouth. "I didn't expect. . .I mean, we didn't have to. . . I just wanted you to know I like you. That's all." 

Jensen felt the weight of the hunter melt into his back, warm and relaxed. "I just. . . needed to be close. I needed. . . you." The guilt welled in his throat.

"I need you too."


End file.
